moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylestria Darksorrow
}} ''Sylestria Darksorrow ''(Sylestrïa in game) is a former Farstrider Ranger initiate who was killed during the Scourge invasion in the Third War. She was slaughtered and raised in service of the Scourge before she joined those who broke away to form the Forsaken. She became a Dark Ranger under Sylvanas Windrunner and served the Forsaken loyally. She is now the leader of a group known as The Battered Hilt. History Early years Sylestria's life before undeath was relatively uneventful and short. She was born in Eversong to Cynasia and Thalanor Darksorrow and aspired from a young age to join the Farstriders. She did so the moment she turned old enough. Unfortunately for her, only about a year later, Arthas Menethil came to Eversong, carving a path of death through her homeland. Though she was still technically a trainee, all hands were needed in defense of the Elves homeland. Her lack of training and years made her an easy kill for the Death Knight. Undeath Sylestria was raised alongside several of her kin and made to do terrible things in the name of the Scourge. She did things she still hates to this day. Death never softened the pain of those first few acts. When Arthas left for Northrend, Sylestria was among those who found she had gained more freedom--- though she knew her kind would never accept what she had become. She joined under Sylvanas Windrunner, a familiar face, and worked to break others free of the Lich King's control. She served as Sylvanas became queen of a new group, the Forsaken. She did her duties well, though she never reached the heights others did. Undeath gave her time to practice the skills as a ranger that she'd never mastered in life, as well as new found skills. Things passed rather uneventfully. She served briefly in Gilneas, then in Silverpine for a while. When the Burning Legion returned, she was relocated to help on the Broken Shore and the Isles, spending some time in Stormheim. The concept of making new Forsaken had begun weighing on her around her time in Silverpine, only heightened by Sylvanas' attempts in Stormheim with Helya. Why would the Banshee Queen want others to suffer such a fate? Still, she realized some chose it willingly... yet many were forced. It was not a fate she would have chosen for herself, if given a chance. Then came the War of Thorns. That was the moment things started to change. The Kaldorei were slaughtered, a world tree burned--- Things she didn't too much care about. But the war came to her home. To Undercity. In one moment, she saw her home destroyed yet again, but by Sylvanas. Part of her understood the logic behind it, but it stung for some reason. Still, she obeyed the commands she was given, even as the commands began to be against the Horde, a people who had taken them in when they'd had nothing. Sylestria was even one of Baine's guards, though she broke ranks to hide when the heroes came to save him. She stayed loyal, if a little waivering. Sylvanas was Warchief. Sylvanas was her Queen. And at the gates of Orgrimmar... Sylvanas betrayed them all. One moment changed everything. The Horde meant nothing to her. The Forsaken meant nothing to her. They were on their own. The Battered Hilt Once Sylvanas was gone, and many of the Dark Rangers with her, Sylestria found herself siding with the remaining Forsaken and with the Horde. She was out of place, now, with the sanctuary of the Undercity and Tirisfal gone. Looking for purpose, she traveled back to Silvermoon City and Eversong Woods, her state of undeath not being welcomed by others. Still, she met several strangers: Liendri Everblossom, Ilrec Maliceborn, and Ranstrom Plainwalker. The last of these, a rather out of place Tauren elder, mentioned a group he wanted to begin to help save Azeroth, a group that would work alongside another Alliance group, The Blackened Crest. Thus, The Battered Shield was formed and Sylestria made leader of it with Ranstrom as her advisor. The two groups have set up on an island off the coast of the Wetlands. Though they mostly keep to themselves, the recent threat of a group known as The Order of the Stone has pushed the two groups closer to combat the new threat posed. Appearance Sylestria's skin is far paler than that of a Sin'dorei's, the blood having gone cold within it, leaving dark, still veins. Her body is rarely above room temperature. Her hair is a pale color, somewhere between platinum and grey. Her eyes are a dull, glowing red. They glow, though only slightly. Her only makeup is some possible mascara and dark lipstick. As with most Dark Rangers, her body is extremely well-preserved. She was killed when she was young, only 19, and her features reflect this. She mostly sticks to dark colored armors. Recently, she has begun branching from her usual leathers to more commanding chainmail, proudly wearing armor reflecting her loyalty to the Forsaken. She carries a bow and two blades; one short sword and one knife. She often masks any scent of death that may follow her, but a good nose, such as that of an animal or worgen, may be able to catch it. When not trying to hide, she often masks this scent with the heavy smell of roses. Relationships Ranstrom Plainwalker A Tauren shaman elder from Mulgore. Ranstrom serves as Sylestria's advisor in The Battered Hilt. It was Ranstrom who pulled the group together, despite some immediate tensions between Sylestria and Ilrec. He acts as a voice of calm and reason. Liendri Everblossom Liendri is a priestess who really isn't quite all there. She works in the shadows and closely with void forces without becoming a Ren'dorei or falling prey to the complete madness of the darkness. She is a bubbly and rather dangerous individual who travels with a ferret named Whisper, who she claims loves eyeballs. Ilrec Maliceborn Ilrec is Liendri's cousin. Where she goes, so does he. He is bent on protecting her, since she is the last living member of their family line. The death knight is rather unpleasant and lacking in most emotions. His sense of pride and general personality cause a lot of friction between he and Sylestria. However, they both seem to be very protective of each other. Cael'thuzan Zendarius A death knight met in front of The Wyvern's Tail in Orgrimmar. Sylestria and Cael have quickly become closer, as she has with his lich companion, Neztril. Sylestria offered to help Cael in his endeavors and both Cael and Neztril have joined The Battered Hilt. The two have begun spending quite a bit of time together. Danarthin Grimwood Danarthin was among the newer generation of Dark Rangers trained by Nathanos Blightcaller. He and Sylestria crossed paths many times, even going on a couple of missions together. After a meeting with him, she has invited him to join The Battered Hilt. He now serves as Sylestria's bodyguard. Companions Alistair A massive albino raven found in Gilneas. Sylestria does not make a habit of keeping pets around or using them often, but Alistair sometimes acts as a scout or second line of defense for her, much like a Sentinel's owl. The large, white bird, is surprisingly stealthy. Ash As it served Lordaeron in life, so it did in death. Sylestria was granted this horse after the establishing of the Undercity. She shares a fairly close bond with him. He is her main mount of choice, when she isn't needed to be flying. (Rivendare's Deathcharger) Zara One of many mutant bats procured around the time of the destruction of the Undercity. The creature is incredibly loyal to Sylestria. Nothing about this creature is subtle or stealthy. She only uses him when she knows she can. (Undercity Plaguebat) Trivia * FC is Candice Accola-King in The Vampire Diaries. OOC Information * Experienced rper, 14+ years. * The Battered Hilt is a part of Azeroth Co * The Blackened Crest is a part of Azeroth Inc Category:High Elf Category:Forsaken Category:Dark Ranger Category:Characters Category:New Horde